1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio connectors, and more particularly, to an audio connector with one end connected to an external device.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio connectors are connected to external devices for signal transmission and usually furnished with banana plugs or spade plugs.
FIG. 1 is a fragmentary section of a conventional audio connector with a banana plug. As shown in the drawing, for signal transmission, an audio connector 1 has one end provided with a banana plug 11 for electrical connection with an external device to enable signal transmission, and the other end of the audio connector 1 has a pressing member 13 for pressing the conductive ends 121 of a multi-core wire 12, which is disposed perpendicular to the audio connector 1. By pressing the multi-core wire 12, a corresponding friction force is generated so as to secure the multi-core wire 12 in position to the audio connector 1. Meanwhile, the multi-core wire 12 is in contact with an intermediary conductor (not shown) of the audio connector 1 for being indirectly electrically connected to the banana plug 11. Since the multi-core wire 12 is electrically connected to the banana plug 11 through the intermediary conductor instead of being directly connected to the banana plug 11, signals need to be transmitted through different conductors, which may generally result in signal attenuation and noise interference.
Further, since the audio connector 1 and the multi-core wire 12 are connected perpendicularly to each other, the conductive ends 121 of the multi-core wire 12 may easily break or fall off after repeated use or under shear stresses. As a result, the multi-core wire 12 may be separated from the audio connector 1.
FIG. 2 shows a sectional view along line AA of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the pressing member 13 cannot effectively press the conductive ends 121 at an overall scale. That is, only a small portion of the conductive ends 121 of the multi-core wire 12 is pressed by the pressing member 13, which usually cannot provide sufficient resistance to shear stresses or pulling forces, thereby easily leading to separation of the multi-core wire 12 from the audio connector 1.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an audio connector so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.